SnowEd In
by kingofeds
Summary: When the kids of the CulDeSac are snowed in, a dark figure is upon them and it is up to the kids to defeat this horrid and unknown creature.
1. Snow Day

It was a dark and stormy day in the winter of 2007 and everybody in the Cul-De-Sac was basking in the fact that today was a Snow Day. Nazz was in her room watching the clock tick away, Kevin was playing football in his dark basement tripping over everything, Sarah was at Jimmy's house and they were playing dolls under a flashlight and Jonny was telling jokes with Plank. What about the others? Let's find out!

"Ed! What are you doing?! That is a very expensive piece of artwork!" Edd yelled at Ed.

"Is it louder than a bread box?" Ed asked.

"Shut up monobrow! The only reason we're at sockhead's house is because he is the only one with a generator" Eddy yelled at Ed.

"Oh well" Edd said as he went into the kitchen.

That's true, Edd was the only one in the Cul-De-Sac that had a generator that ran on it's own, but Rolf was attempting to use his the old fashion way.

"Move you scorching nearduel!" Rolf yelled as he pushed his generator toward an electrical outlet.

Rolf plugged it in and started to pedal the bike that he had created.

"Ah!" Rolf exclaimed as the lights came on.

Everybody was happy with their own situation, or so we think, but that may all change in the blink of an eye.

"Mur..." a strange creature bellowed. 


	2. The Beast of Snow

"Aw man. My ball went through the window. Ow!" Kevin yelled as he stumbled toward the window.

He had thrown his ball through the window and knew his dad would kill him, so he decided to search for the ball and give it to the Eds.

"I can barely see in this snow" Kevin complained as he searched through the white ground for his prized ball.

He felt it in the air.

"Thanks man" Kevin said.

"Roar!" The thing replied.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kevin yelled.

The beast roared again.

"Ahhh!" Kevin yelled as he ran for Edd's house. The beast chased after him.

"I'll get it!" Edd said as he walked up to the door and opened it. Kevin bursted in and slammed the door.

"Help me out here man!" Kevin panted.

"Slow down there. What happened?" Edd asked.

"A wierd thing started to chase me and I thought to run here because you have power" Kevin replied after catching his breath.

"What's shovel chim Kev doing here?" Eddy asked.

"Dork" Kevin said as he shook himself down to the couch and sat down.

"I'm cold. I guess I will have to add some more wood to the fire" Nazz said as she got up and moved over to her fireplace. She noticed the window was open about 2 inches.

There was a howling in the wind.

"I can't reach" Nazz grimaced as a white hand closed it for her.

There was a small growl.

"Thanks dude! Ahhh!" Nazz screamed as she jumped out of her window and started to scramble for Edd's house.

"I'll get it. You two watch Kevin" Edd said as he opened the door. Nazz dashed in and closed the door behind her. She had bloody scratches all over her body from smashing through the window as well as her right arm being in disarray.

"Help" Nazz said as she fell over in front of Edd.

"Oh my lord! Guys! Help me!" Edd yelled as the three guys in the other room came over and helped her to the couch.

Edd casted up Nazz's arm after fixing it into position. He then used some saline solution to help the cuts she had.

"Will she be okay?" Kevin asked.

"I'm gonna try and get her to the hospital. You guys stay here" Edd said as he started gearing up his jet-powered sled and snow gear.

"Don't! It'll get you!" Kevin yelled.

"I'll be fine" Edd said as he got the guys to load Nazz up onto the sled and he was off. 


	3. Into The Shadows

Edd and Nazz started to rush down the Cul-De-Sac on the sled as Nazz started to come to.

"Where am I? Double D?" Nazz asked.

"You are on my sled, you broke your arm, there is a wild snow beast on the loose and I am taking you to the hospital" Edd explained.

"Okay" Nazz replied as she watched Edd manuvered his way through the snow covered streets.

"Darn. The batteries went out. let's go out to the garage and get some more" Sarah said as she and Jimmy walked out of the house with the flashlight.

They walked down to the garage where Sarah and Jimmy tried to lift it, but couldn't.

"It's too heavy, Sarah" Jimmy observed.

A white hand lifted the garage door with ease.

"Thanks friend" Jimmy said. Then they both screamed and ran to Edd's house.

They bashed the door so hard that it fell in and the two fell with it.

"Baby sister! Are you okay?" Ed asked.

"Ed? I'll be fine. Just put the door back" Sarah said.

Ed tossed Sarah and Jimmy to Eddy and Kevin who sat them on the couch. Ed then put the door up.

"Good one, Plank! My turn!" Jonny said when there was a dull roar coming from the window.

Jonny went over to the window and peered through it. There was nothing there... Until a giant white face appeared.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Plank! Run!" Jonny yelled as the two bolted out the door and through the snow. The beast chased after them. Suddenly, it pounced on Jonny, but he escaped... without Plank.

"Plank!" Jonny yelled in terror as he watched Plank get eaten alive by the beast. Jonny charged through Edd's window and then immediately put it back together with tape.

"What's melonhead doing here?" Eddy asked.

"Jonny? Where's Plank?" Ed asked.

"Plank got eaten by the snow monster!" Jonny cried as he broke down into tears.

Everybody gathered around him and tried to comfort him.

Suddenly, all became dark and cold. 


	4. For Whom The Beast Tolls

"Hurry! He's right behind us!" Nazz yelled as Edd tried his best to repair the rocket on his sled.

"I'm trying, but it's not working!" Edd yelled back as he kicked the rocket and it started to work again.

"Move!" Nazz yelled as the two flew off to the hospital.

"Oh crud! Who turned out the lights?!" Eddy yelled.

"I'm scared, Eddy!" Ed yelled as he sucked on his own thumb.

"Shut up, dork! I'm gonna find the generator outside" Kevin trembled as he creeped through Edd's candlelit house. He moved through the kitchen to the back door. The door creaked open and Kevin had a flashlight in his hand. He saw nothing and stepped outside.

"He's gaining on us!" Nazz yelled as she pointed toward the enlarging snow creature.

"Hang on Nazz!" Edd yelled back as he kicked the rocket into high gear and they blasted toward the city.

"Ahhhhh!" A voice yelled from behind Edd's house.

"It got Kevin!" Sarah yelled.

"No! Not Kevin! Ahhh!" Ed yelled as he started to peel the wallpaper off the wall.

"No! We're not holding back!" Jonny yelled.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy trembled.

"We're going to fight this beast for what they have done to our friends!" Jonny yelled.

"I can't. I'm too scared" Jimmy replied.

"All in, say I!" Jonny yelled.

There was a bit of silence in the room until Ed stood up.

"Q!" Ed yelled.

"I" Sarah said.

"I" Eddy said.

"Why not? I" Jimmy said.

"Let's get ready to save our friends!" Jonny yelled.

"Yeah!" The rest yelled in unison.

The group made their way to the kitchen to get ready for the impending battle that was about to befall the kids of the Cul-De-Sac. 


	5. Plan of the Century

"Peach Creek Medical Center, how may I help..." The nurse in the Emergency Room stopped when she saw Edd and Nazz come through the door on a sled and skid to a stop right in front of her.

"She needs medical attention right away. She has a fractured upper right arm, a dislocated elbow and many deep cuts that could get infected" Edd said to the nurse.

"Boys! Get her to bed number 32!" The nurse yelled as 4 men lifted her onto a stretcher and brought her into a room down the hall.

Everybody was suited up in a bunch of covers to pans for armor and pans for helmets. Each of them also had their own weapon.

"Let's fight for our friends, both fallen and captured!" Jonny yelled.

"Right!" The rest yelled back.

"We will fight for our lives!" Jonny yelled.

"Right!" The rest yelled back.

"Charge!" Jonny yelled as the group stormed out the door with flashlights and weapons in hand.

"This is Eagle calling Jupiter, do you read me?" Edd called into a radio.

"I read you loud and clear Eagle! This is Jupiter" Jonny called back into a radio.

"Butter Toast, do you copy?" Edd asked.

"Hi there!" Ed yelled.

"Little 1 and Little 2, do you read me?" Edd asked.

"We hear ya Eagle!" Sarah and Jimmy yelled.

"Moneybags, can you hear me?" Edd asked.

"Yep" Eddy replied.

"I hope this plan works. You guys can find the snowboards in the shed" Edd said.

"Thanks a lot Eagle. Keep us posted" Jonny said.

"You guys are going to go down to the Lane and keep going until you hit the candy store. From there, take a left and keep going until you hit the field of dark trees. From there you should see a large cave at the end and that is where the core of the beast lies. I have the beast confused down by the hospital" Edd said.

"We had a beast attack about 2 minutes ago here" Jonny replied.

"Impossible. It was following us!" Edd yelled.

"That means that there are 2 of them on the loose" Eddy replied.

"Keep on your toes, guys and be careful" Edd replied.

"Gotcha Eagle! Over and out!" They said in unison as they hopped on the snowboards and got the rockets launched. 


	6. Attack of Big White

"Double-D, thank you for helping me out" Nazz said as soon as Edd was allowed in the room.

"No problem, Nazz, but I'm sorry to say that Kevin has been kidnapped" Edd replied.

"I saw that one coming" Nazz said.

"What?" Edd asked.

"Kevin has always been a tormentor and has always been one to throw himself out there to get a few laughs. He isn't anything like he used to be when we were younger. He used to be a kind person, but when his parents divorced, he became bitter, but I remained friends with him to keep him under control, but I wasn't there, so his impulses got to him" Nazz replied.

"I'm sorry Nazz" Edd said.

"Thanks for listening. Say... Maybe when I get out of here, we could get some lunch or something" Nazz said.

"I'd love to" Edd replied.

"Eagle! Come in Eagle!" Jonny yelled through the radio.

"What is it Jupiter?" Edd asked.

"We're being chased by a radioactive snowball flinging freak!" Jonny yelled.

"Anybody out yet?" Edd asked.

"Big White took out Little 2" Jonny sulked.

"Nazz, Jimmy was hit and he's down. I am going to see if I can get him" Edd said.

"Go help them, Edd. I'll be fine here" Nazz said.

Edd gave her a smile has he hopped on his sled and rushed off.

"Hold on Little 2, I'm coming for you!" Edd yelled.

"Don't..." Jimmy said as he blacked out.

"Moneybags! Fire the knives!" Jonny yelled as Eddy started to chuck the knives he found in Edd's kitchen at the snow creature. One of the knives pierced the monster and he was stopped in his tracks.

"I'm holding fire" Eddy said.

"Alpha squad, stop!" Jonny yelled as everybody turned around and came to a halt in front of the Candy Store.

The monster stood up about a half mile behind them.

"Run!" Jonny yelled as everybody started up their engines again. They were off.

"Butter Toast, what is your position?" Edd asked.

"Just past the Candy Store! Yum!" Ed replied.

"How are you holding out Little 1?" Edd asked.

"I'm fine" Sarah sniffled as she tried to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Where are you right now Eagle?" Jonny asked.

"I'm coming 'round the backside Jupiter" Edd replied.

"Copy that! We've got Big White on our tail" Jonny replied.

"I've got White 2 on mine so just keep going!" Edd replied as he hung up the radio.

"How are you feeling dear?" The nurse asked Nazz.

"I'm fine. I'm just waiting for my friend" Nazz replied.

"He seems to be more than a friend to you" The nurse said.

"I think so too" Nazz said as she stared out of the window, waiting for Edd to return to her side. 


	7. Life, Liberty and The Pursuit of Fire

"Roar!" The white creature yelled as it chased after Edd.

"Oh no you don't!" Edd screamed as he tossed a spike strip behind him.

The monster stepped on the spike strip, but it didn't stop it at all. It seemed as though it actually sped it up.

"Eagle to Jupiter! Do you read me?" Edd panicked.

"Loud and clear!" Jonny replied.

"How do I slow this thing down?" Edd asked.

"Knives slow it down a lot, but only to the body" Jonny replied.

"Of course! Thanks Jupiter, Eagle signing off!" Edd yelled as he pulled out his pocket knife.

Edd started break off the knives from his pocket knife and chuck them at the beast. One hit it right in the chest and stopped it immediately.

"Roar!" The beast screeched as it gripped at the hole in its chest.

"Direct hit" Edd said as he started up the hill where Jimmy had been hit.

"Stupid monster. Why did he leave me in this dump?" Kevin asked as he looked at the cave around him.

Inside the cave were two orbs, one glowed green, the other red. There was a sudden shift in color from green to red in the green orb.

"Huh? What the heck is that?" Kevin asked as he stared at the orb.

The orb turned green again.

"Wierd" Kevin said.

"The forest of dark trees is coming up! Everybody brace yourselves!" Jonny yelled as the group went through the forest, but the trees started to catch on fire and surrounded the group.

"Uh oh" Ed said as they all shut off their rockets and sat in a circle away from the trees. 


	8. The Cave of Despair

"Do you read me, Jupiter?" Edd asked when he didn't hear a response.

"Roar!" The infuriated snow beast bellowed.

"I hear you, Eagle. Jupiter lost his transmitter in the fire. This is Moneybags" Eddy responded.

"What happened?" Edd asked.

"We're surrounded by a ring of burning trees" Eddy responded.

"Did you guys use the water jet through the forest?" Edd asked.

"No" Eddy said.

"Use them! Eagle signing off!" Edd yelled as he used the snowball cannon in the back of his sled.

"Everybody! We're turning on the aqua jets!" Eddy yelled as everybody switched their rockets to water. Eddy did a quick spin to put out the fire around them.

"Go!" Jonny yelled.

The group of 4 blasted through the burning forest easily and found themselves in a cave with 4 passages.

"I'll take center, Moneybags, take the left, Butter Toast, take the right and Little 1, take the other center passage.

Edd was almost to where Jimmy was when the beast threw a snowball right at the rocket and Edd started to roll out of control.

"Backup thrusters!" Edd yelled as the damaged rocket started to repair itself.

"Roar!" the beast boomed.

"Eat snow, beast!" Edd yelled as wheels appeared from the bottom and kicked up all the snow to make a ramp of the beast. Edd picked up Jimmy and used the beast to fly into the air.

"Where am I?" Jimmy asked as he came to.

"You are on my sled and we're headed for the hospital" Edd said.

"Sounds good" Jimmy said as he looked at the scenery beneath him.

"Please hurry back Edd" Nazz said as the snow beast that had been chasing the guys loomed over her. 


	9. The Land of Loss

"Moneybags! Do you read me?!" Edd yelled.

"Loud and clear, Eagle! What troubles ya?" Eddy asked.

"There is an issue, there aren't just two, but many. I am getting reports of attacks all over town! One was at the hospital..." Edd said as he started to break into tears.

"You mean..." Eddy responded as he started to choke up.

"Nazz was attacked..." Edd sniffled as he pulled out a handkerchief.

"Poor Nazz..." Jimmy sobbed next to Edd.

"We have to push on! It's too late for her!" Sarah yelled.

"No it's not!" Edd yelled as he kicked the rocket into high gear on the way to the hospital.

Edd was crying uncontrollably and Jimmy was crying as well as a snow covered hospital came into sight. Edd knew exactly what he had to do.

"For Nazz!" Edd yelled as he pushed the throttle so far that it broke and the sled smashed into the hospital, causing an explosion that melted the snow and ice that encased the hospital.

"No! Double D!" Sarah yelled.

"Double D?" Ed asked.

"Sockhead! Do you read me?! Sockhead! No!" Eddy yelled as he smashed his fist into the rocket and he stopped. Eddy just jumped off the board and started to run. He didn't know where he was going, but he was running. He was running to get away from the sorrow of his best friend.

"Ugh..." Edd said as he came up out of the rubble.

"Double... D...?" Jimmy asked weakly as he poked his head out of the snow.

"Jimmy... I am sorry. I completely forgot I was trying to save your life, not just Nazz's. Jimmy..." Edd choked.

"Just tell Sarah that she was my best friend. I loved her..." Jimmy said as he passed out.

"Jimmy!" Edd yelled as he sobbed. He then perked up. He knew he had another life to save.

Edd smashed the doors in with a rock and saw three snow beasts.

"Roar!" One of the beasts yelled as Edd ran for where Nazz had been. Edd passed by rooms with people who had died from hypothermia. That just made Edd run faster until he reached the Emergency Room. He got there to find that at least ten snow beasts had attacked the place.

"Nazz!" Edd yelled as he ran between beasts, annoying them and making them chase after him. He ran to Nazz's room and saw something he wish he hadn't.


	10. To The Rescue

"Nazz! What have they done to you?" Edd asked as he looked at Nazz and saw that she had been slashed across the head and chest.

"One of them got physical with me... The one that was chasing us." Nazz repsonded weakly.

"I am not going to let another person die Nazz! Charge!" Edd yelled as he smashed the brake on the bed and smashed through the line of beasts.

"Arrrgh!" One of the beasts, apparently the leader, yelled and they all charged after them.

"Moneybags, do you read me?" Sarah asked.

"Little 1, this is Jupiter. I have found Eddy's equipment, but no Eddy." Jonny replied.

"Where is Eddy?" Ed asked as he hopped off of the rocket next to Eddy's stuff.

"This must be the main tunnel, let's go guys!" Jonny yelled as they ran after Eddy.

"I can't believe he's gone!" Eddy yelled as he continued to run as far as he could.

"Where are you, dork?" Kevin asked after hearing Eddy.

"Kev? Is that you?" Eddy asked as he ran down the corridor to where Kevin was.

"Hey dork. There is something up with those orbs over there." Kevin announced.

Eddy looked to find 1000 orbs on mounts across from Kevin.

"How are they related to all of this?" Eddy asked.

"Well, I heard on the radio that one had been hit and the orb that was green turned red. I think that these orbs are the life source of the beasts!" Kevin explained.

"Wow! That's a lot of beasts!" Eddy exclaimed as he untied Kevin's ropes.

"Thanks man. You're not so bad, still a dork, but not as much." Kevin said as he shook out his now numb arms and legs.

"Let's start smashing!" Eddy yelled as he picked up a bunch of rocks and threw them at the the orbs.

"I'm trying to hurry Nazz!" Edd yelled as he watched the beasts on his tail. Suddenly, some of the beasts started to fall.

"Arrr!" The beasts yelled.

"Eddy!" Edd yelled as he kept rushing forward.

"So Eddy made it there..." Nazz said faintly as she fell asleep.

"Eddy!" Jonny yelled as he jumped off of the board.

"No time to talk! Pick up rocks and start throwing them! Shovelch- I mean, Kevin and I are trying to smash the orbs! It's the life source of the beasts!" Eddy yelled as everyone started to chuck rocks at the green orbs.


End file.
